Traveling with a small child, whether running errands, making a day trip to the park, or moving long distances via auto or air, requires a variety of equipment and a great deal of preparation and organization. Bottles, bibs, infant-sized utensils, and related apparatus as well as specially prepared foods are often required before the child is able to eat adult fare. Of equal importance is ample preparation for the inconvenient and unpredictable task of diaper changing. Often the situation presents itself in non-compliant areas, e.g., far from a rest station or lavatory equipped with changing tables. Even today, many public restrooms do not have adequate changing facilities. Furthermore, in facilitating the stress of travel, some provision by the parent is usually made for entertaining the child with small objects such as rattles, small toys, and, undoubtedly, the ubiquitous pacifier.
There exists a plethora of equipment available that can be utilized for these childcare requirements. More common examples include small and large-sized diaper bags carried by either a handle or a shoulder strap. Less commonly, backpacks are used. These devices often interfere with holding a child or must be removed from the body or set down before items can be removed for adequate usage.
The present invention addresses these childcare problems and demands. Uniquely, the diaper changing childcare vest permits ready access to more commonly needed items and possesses a portable diaper changing facility. In addition to providing access to many of the vest's features without removing the garment, this innovation also permits the wearer to carry its features with both hands free for child supervision.
It is an object of the present invention to provide a carrier for access to childcare devices without having to remove the carrier for access to frequently needed items including feeding supplies, utensils, toys, change of clothes, and the like.
It is another object of the present invention to provide child diaper changing facilities that can be used at remote locations with strategic storage of diapers, sanitary wipes and other hygienic needs conveniently located adjacent to the changing surface.
Additional objects, advantages and novel features of the childcare vest described herein will be set forth in part in the description which follows, and in part will become apparent to those skilled in the art upon examination of the following or may be learned by practice of the invention. The objects and advantages of the invention may be realized and attained by means of the instrumentalities and combinations particularly pointed out in the appended claims.